The school of hard knocks
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: Heero's little sister is all growed up! crazyness insues!


The School of Hard Knocks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or anything not really made up by my warped imagination. So, BACK OFF U BAKA LAWYERS!!! And for the love of sliced cheese!!!(I love that, but I don't even own that either!) leave a review, Please?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Star Kipling walked into her class. Star is a collage professor for UCLA. "So, class, a little history lesson." The class chuckled. Star was the history professor for UCLA's most predominant history program. "Which colony started the first war? Huh?" she looked over the class over. "No one? Now what am I doing up here then?" she hopped off her desk. Star wasn't much older then her student's. She spied a hand in the back. It belonged to a new student. "Mr. Wufei. Taking an active part in the class, are we?" she said. The class chuckled again. "The colonies didn't start the war. The earth sphere alliance did. They started taking over the colonies one by one. So they were forced to strike back, hence operation meteor." He said. Star smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see that someone is paying attition what I'm up here. This isn't a breeze class people. If you want a breezy course, down the hall and to the left is the music department. I'm sure they'd be happy to receive you." With that the dismissal bell rang and the students begin to file out of the class. "Remember, test of Thursday and I want you all to read chapter 5. Even you Cory."   
When all the students' disappeared from the room, she sat down on her chair. Star gave an exasperated sigh. Days are getting to long. She thought. "Miss. Kipling?" she heard a voice say. Star opened one eye. "Mr. Wufei." She sat up, yawned, stretched her arms out and looked at him. "Do you have a question about something?" The young Chinese man nodded. "How do you know so much on the colonies?" she smiled. "One, I'm the history professor and two, it was my major. Why do you ask?" the young, black haired Chinese man narrowed his black eyes. "Did you study the pilots of the Gundam's?" he asked. Star gave him a half smile. "Don't worry, Wufei," she whispered. "Your secrets safe with me." She sat back. As she did, she glanced out the door and saw the dean watching her. "That's correct, Mr. Wufei. Chapter 5 for next week and a test on Thursday." Wufei followed her glance. "Arigato professor Kipling." He bowed and walked out of the room. Star almost saw a glare forming in his eyes as he passed the dean. Dean Peacecraft held a secret that she kept also. The tall blond haired man walked into her class, thought his blond hair had some streaks of gray. He had midnight blue eyes and most of the female staff, and some of the male too, fell head over heels for him, but not her. She knew all about him and that he was married. "Why Mr. Peacecraft, what a pleasant surprise. And may I ask why you chose to grace my presence and not some other lucky girl?" she said sarcastically. The dean smiled. "Star, drop the attitude." He said kindly. Even thought he admired the young women, he still had a slight problem with her attitude. Just think how it looks on him when he can't even control the teachers in his administration. Star just smiled. "What was that student talking to you about?" she just grinned at him. "Nothing father, don't worry."  
  
Heero sat in the living room of Quatre's huge estate. He glanced at his watch and figured he had a few more minutes of peace, till the other's got back from school. He had finished what ever he was eternally working on for today and paced the house. Something was bothering him. As he walked into the kitchen, he felt an all too familiar presence. It was a presence that he hadn't felt in years. "Cronos." He flicked his eyes around the room, looking for the man. "Odin Lowe jr. thought I'd never find you." Said a voice. Then with a puff of smoke, a tall, broad shouldered man appeared, sitting cross-legged on the table. The man had silver hair that fell lightly into his eyes.   
Cronos hopped off the table. He smiled happily. Cronos was macular and tall. A good foot taller than Heero. He wrapped Heero in a bear hug. Heero hugged back. "Oh, man I thought you were dead." Heero said when Cronos let go. Cronos just smiled. "So'd a lot a people. Even your sis." Heero's smile disappeared. "Star? She's still around?" Cronos smile remained plastered on his handsome face. "Yep and she was adopted when she was 12." 


End file.
